Friends (With Benefits)
by Love the Omni
Summary: Mickey and Ian had been friends since elementary school. One time when they were getting drunk together, Ian let it slip that he was gay. Their friendship would never be the same after that. Ian/Mickey gay slash; Written for Gallavich Week Day 3 prompt: Different Beginnings


**Friends (With Benefits)**

Summary: Mickey and Ian had been friends since elementary school. One time when they were getting drunk together, Ian let it slip that he was gay. Their friendship would never be the same after that. Ian/Mickey gay slash; Written for Gallavich Week Day 3 prompt: Different Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.

I had to _force_ myself to come up with an idea for this prompt, and I wasn't sure if it would turn out well, but I'm actually pretty happy with it! Let me know what you think!

I hope I kept them in character. And if not, I'm hoping the fact that they are drunk, younger than they were in season 1, and supposed to be best friends since childhood makes enough of a difference to cover it up. xD I hope you like it!

* * *

Ian and Mickey were best friends. They had been ever since they were in elementary school.

It was amazing that they'd been friends for so long, because they were both so different.

Most people didn't want to be friends with Mickey. He was vulgar, rude, and had a tendency to push people away. He did what he wanted when he wanted to, and if no one liked it, then they could fuck off.

Ian wasn't like that. He shared Mickey's love for fighting and violence, but he'd learned to control himself in ROTC. He only fought when he had to.

Despite their differences, Ian and Mickey were the perfect friends. No matter how many times Mickey tried to push him away, Ian saw through his bullshit. Mickey didn't like to talk about personal things very much, but they still seemed to know everything about each other.

Well… almost everything.

Ian had a secret that he'd been keeping from Mickey. He didn't think that Mickey would understand. Mickey had always been there for him when he needed him, but… this was different.

Ian was gay.

Mickey could be kind of a homophobic asshole sometimes, so Ian tried his best to keep that side of himself hidden.

He _tried_, but he'd never really been very good at keeping secrets from Mickey.

The night that Mickey found out started just like any other: Mickey and Ian were lying around together, watching TV and drinking beer.

Ian had drunk way too much. He was completely wasted. His words ran together when he spoke, and he fell off balance anytime he tried to move.

Mickey had seen Ian drunk plenty of times, but this time seemed different. Even though Ian was laughing and trying to act normal, Mickey could tell that he was upset about something.

"Why are you acting so fuckin' weird?" Mickey asked him finally. "It's distracting me from my buzz."

"M'not actin' weird," Ian replied.

"Whatever, man." Mickey grumbled, shaking his head. He took another swig of his beer, and they both went back to watching the TV.

It was a few minutes before Ian finally spoke up again.

"Y'remember Roger Spikey?" he asked randomly, a huge drunken smile on his face.

"That fucker who shoved you off the tire swing when we were kids?" Mickey sneered, sounding unimpressed.

"Oh _yeah_!" Ian laughed at the memory. "I remember that. Y'bit him so hard he needed stitches."

"Fuckin' kid deserved it," Mickey grumbled. "Why'd you bring _that _asshole up?"

"I never told'ya 'bout him," Ian slurred. "Like _that_ time… and I wan'd to though, but _you're_ like… I dunno." He couldn't find the right words for what he wanted to say.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Mickey asked, irritated that Ian wasn't making any sense.

Ian was quiet again.

"Y'won't freak out if I tell you somefin', right?" the redhead murmured. "Y'won't hate me?" Mickey frowned at how serious Ian was getting.

"You aren't gonna get all emotional and girly on me, are you?" he asked awkwardly, attempting to cover up his concern.

"No…" Ian mumbled. He sighed. "Forget I said anyfin'."

"Oh, stop being such a pussy! What is it?" Mickey hissed impatiently.

Ian paused for a moment, not sure if he should speak. He never would have found the courage if it wasn't for the booze.

"I'm gay," he said finally, his voice breaking.

He held his breath, waiting for Mickey's reaction. His heart beat wildly in his chest. The time that it took for Mickey to answer felt like forever.

The brunette just sniffed and looked down at his beer bottle, the expression on his face unreadable. "You want me to throw you a fuckin' parade or somethin'?" he asked sarcastically.

Ian sighed. Mickey always _did_ have a talent for talking around the subject.

Ian almost felt let down by the lack of a discernible reaction from the Milkovich. Mickey refused to look him in the eye, but he didn't look mad either. Ian couldn't figure out what that meant.

"Never mind. Jus' forget it," Ian mumbled.

"The fuck does that have to do with Roger Spikey, anyway?" Mickey asked.

"We uh… mess 'round sometimes," Ian muttered, suddenly feeling self-conscious about bringing it up. "Well… we _did_… He jus' moved away."

Mickey laughed loudly at that, which Ian took as a good sign.

"You fucked _that_ piece of shit, of all people?" Mickey snickered.

"S'yer not mad?" Ian asked.

Mickey sighed and chewed on his lip. He looked like he was trying to decide what to say next.

"Do whatever the fuck you want," he said finally.

Ian felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. A big smile spread across his face, but Mickey ignored it, not taking his eyes off the television screen.

"You really _aren't_ as big of'n asshole as ever'one thinks," Ian said teasingly, his face still plastered with a wide, drunken grin. Mickey shot him a quick glare.

"Fuck off," he said. Mickey had never been very good at accepting a compliment.

No one ever complimented Mickey except for Ian. No one ever cared about him like Ian did, not even his own family.

And now Ian was telling him that he was gay…

Mickey seemed to pause for a moment, turning an idea over in his mind. He ran his thumb over his bottom lip nervously.

Then suddenly, he was on top of Ian, pinning his arms down.

"What the fuck are you doin'?" Ian asked, startled. Mickey grinned.

"You fuck guys," the shorter boy said, rubbing their groins together, "so fuck _me_."

Ian moaned at the unexpected contact.

"What…? N-No. You're drunk," Ian stammered disbelievingly. "A-And you're my best friend, Mick. I can't."

Mickey stopped moving against him and frowned. "You saying you don't want it?"

Ian looked up at Mickey incredulously. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought that Mickey almost looked scared. Ian finally realized that Mickey wasn't joking around with him.

"Alright…" Ian said, a smirk spreading slowly across his face. He couldn't believe what he was saying. It was as if he'd gone crazy. "You want me to fuck you? Fine. I'll _fuck_ you."

Ian flipped them over so he was the one on top, pushing Mickey down roughly and grinding against him. They both grunted in pleasure and grew hard against each other, quickly grabbing at each other's clothes and underwear to shove them off.

Ian had never been so turned on in his life. This was _Mickey_: they'd been friends since they were kids. He'd never really thought of Mickey that way, he'd never allowed himself to, but now that Mickey was twitching and groaning underneath him, he had to admit that the older boy was _hot_.

Mickey seemed to enjoy it more than Ian had ever dreamed possible. He even looked like he knew what he was doing, like maybe he'd done it all before.

It wasn't until they were both panting and basking in the afterglow of their second fuck that night that Ian realized: maybe Mickey _had_ done it before. If Mickey was gay too, there was no way that he would admit it aloud, even to Ian.

Maybe _this_ was his way of coming out to him.

Ian smiled and looked fondly over at Mickey. Mickey didn't look at him back.

* * *

From then on, whenever Mickey was _sure_ that they were alone, they would fuck. They fucked like the horny teenage boys that they were: in every position and every place, at any time they could.

They found out that, not only were they the perfect friends, they were also the perfect fuck buddies. Mickey loved taking it up the ass, and Ian loved giving it to him.

They couldn't get enough.

But it was hard for their friendship to stay the same after that. Everything became more complicated. They both began to develop feelings for each other.

Ian wanted more, but Mickey refused to talk about what was happening between them. He was always too busy looking over his shoulder, afraid that his psycho father would find out about them.

On the Chicago South Side, you could get killed for being gay, or worse, and no one was more conscious of that than Mickey.

Over the years, Ian and Mickey both tried to ignore their feelings for each other, and they messed around with other people. Ian tried to get interested in other guys, and Mickey tried to ignore that he was gay by fucking girls.

Neither of them succeeded.

Despite trying to stifle his own feelings for Ian, Mickey felt himself growing jealous whenever he saw Ian with other guys. Even though he _knew_ that he could never give Ian what he wanted, and he _knew_ that it was for the best that Ian found someone else, he still couldn't let him go.

Those feelings built up inside of him more and more, until one day he couldn't hold it in any longer. After years of never admitting how he felt about Ian, one day Mickey finally made a move.

He kissed him. Ian smiled and happily kissed him back.

They didn't need words. Ian knew after that moment that they weren't just friends or friends with benefits. Mickey loved him.

Neither one of them had any idea what was going to happen after that, but it didn't matter. They had always been together, and they always would be.

Nothing was going to break them apart.


End file.
